


Dangan Ronpa: Summer of Despair

by youriko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fangan Ronpa, Murder Mystery, Puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: 12 teens, sent to a summer camp for both their bad behavior and their exceptional talent, only to find themselves fenced in. Trapped, their only escape, a... mutual killing game?





	Dangan Ronpa: Summer of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> ur typical fangan ronpa but w 12 characters and most of them are girls
> 
> one's nb but you'll see that later
> 
> this isn't in the universe with junko enoshima btw.

**I didn’t want to be the best at anything. I wanted to be that normal, teenage girl who got drunk and went to parties and hooked up. Growing up to go to an average college and work as an accountant or something until I died. Marriage was optional. But, you see, you never do get what you want, even if it’s the bare minimum.**

 

**When the police burst into the party, I wasn’t all that disappointed. It was normal to get busted at a party once or twice in your lifetime, unless you were a total goody two shoes. Thrown in jail for a night, taken back by your parents, grounded for a month; all normal shit.**

 

**I wasn’t so lucky.**

 

**The police specifically decided to make it our party they’d throw up on TV screens, put in newspapers, set as an example as to why teens shouldn’t do this even though they don’t listen anyway. So, of course, we got the harshest punishment. Jail for a night, but then a $50,000 fine and a recommendation for therapy or help.**

 

**Well, it was an unfortunate turn of events, sure, but still relatively normal. No big deal, it would wash over within a couple of months, right?**

 

**Then we received the letter. Not a letter from Hogwarts, no, a letter from the one, the only, Summer Camp For Troubled Teen Girls, or SCFTTG. Rolls right off the tongue, huh?**

 

**I was, somehow, deemed the “ultimate bad girl”. I went to a few parties, sure, but that was overdoing it. Hell, I didn’t even do drugs.**

 

**Didn’t change my parent’s minds. It was a free camp, since it was so exclusive to only the most talented of shitty kids. “See, Bianca, it’ll be good for you!” Hanging out with a bunch of kids who are just as bad as you? Bullshit.**

 

**The car ride over was long. It was in New York, but in the countryside. It might’ve taken an hour or a day to get there, I can’t exactly remember; all I know is that I was entering the camp gates, determined not to let some camp counselor change me, before everything went black.**

  
**I sure wish that was all the Counselor would try to do.**

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @YUKlNAS, but my twitter where i talk about this is @kirumitojous
> 
> its gay


End file.
